Monstruos
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Alguna vez Nico fue un niño que tenia miedo a las sombras y a lo que habitaba en ellas, pero ahora ya no era tan ingenuo. Este fic participa del desafío de abril de "Captura la bandera 2.0" del foro El Monte Olimpo. ¡Vamos equipo rojo!


**Hola vengo con un nuevo fic para ayudar a ganar al equipo rojo.**

**Advertencia: Este fic participa del desafío de abril de "Captura la bandera 2.0" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Monstruos**

La luna se alzaba en su punto más alto, las campanas de la iglesia replicaban indicando las doce, las hojas de los árboles se volvían amarillas y empezaban a caerse preparándose para el invierno.

Todo estaba en calma.

Bueno, casi.

Un niño despertó gritando y llorando de terror, lo que ocasionó que su madre y su hermana se despertarán y fueran rápidamente hacia la habitación del menor.

—¿Qué pasó Nico? —preguntó Bianca que fue la primera en llegar al cuarto del mencionado.

—Tuve una pesadilla —murmuró Nico en un susurro inaudible.

—No te escucho, habla más fuerte —pidió su hermana.

Nico negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Ellos podrían escucharme —volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez Bianca si lo escuchó.

—¿Quienes?

—Los monstruos, solo aparecen en las sombras. Por eso les tengo miedo.

Bianca abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

María llegó a la habitación y se acostó al lado de Nico, Bianca imitó la acción de su madre.

Nico empezó a lloriquear, otra vez.

—¿Porqué lloras ahora?

—Porque ya no puedo ser un héroe —su madre y su hermana lo miraron sin comprender—. Un héroe no tiene miedo de nada y yo si tengo miedo.

María rió en respuesta.

—¿Sabes que es lo más impresionante de los héroes? —preguntó, y tanto Nico como Bianca negaron con la cabeza—.A pesar de tener miedo, son capaces de enfrentarlo para salvar a alguien o algo que les importa mucho. Eso es un verdadero héroe.

—Así tenga miedo, ¿puedo ser un héroe? —preguntó con esperanzas el pequeño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

María asintió.

—Además, ¿te digo un secreto? —le susurró Bianca—. Me lo contó una anciana hace ya un tiempo, cuando yo también tenía esquiofobia —María le dio un leve golpe a su hija en la cabeza por haberle dicho vieja, Nico rió y Bianca se quejó pero siguió hablando—- Me dijo que los monstruos que te atormentan son unos cobardes, ¿te digo por qué? Porque solo atacan en la noche, ya que saben que si lo hicieran de día nadie les tendría miedo.

Nico sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿tienen más miedo que yo? —Bianca asintió —. Entonces voy a derrotar a todos los monstruos para que ningún niño vuelva a tener miedo nunca más.

Su hermana y su madre rieron ante esto y le revolvieron el pelo a Nico.

Los tres se acostaron en la cama del menor y mientras el pequeño se iba quedando dormido, ellas cantaban una canción que su madre había inventado hacia un par de años para que Nico dejará de llorar cuando era un bebé.

Bianca se quedó dormida antes de terminar la canción y María se quedó viendo a sus dos hijos con ternura y antes de dormirse susurró:

—Dormire bene i miei figli. Io ti proteggerò dai mostri*

Y ella también cerró los ojos, para unirse a sus hijos en el mundo de los sueños.

En ese momento la niebla se disipó por completo y un Nico de trece años cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras a su mente regresaba lo que el río Leteo le había robado.

—Era tan ingenuo en ese entonces —susurró a nadie en particular porque en ese momento solo estaba rodeado de fantasmas.

Estaba en los campos Asfódelos, es decir en el mismísimo Inframundo cerca de las puertas del Tártaro donde estaban todos los monstruos.

La diferencia ahora era que estos monstruos no sólo salían en la noche y que Nico di Ángelo ya no les tenía miedo.

* * *

***Traducción: Duerman bien hijos míos, yo los protegeré de los monstruos.**

**Gracias a mi traductora.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**Recuerden que los reviews inspiran para escribir.**

**Pueden pedirme algún fic si así lo desean, de cualquier cosa que me guste, la información esta en mi perfil.**


End file.
